


The Girl who Never Thought she'd be a Bride

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Some headcanoning, Use of In-Game Dialogue, Weddings, spoilers for lysithea's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: After what happened to her, Lysithea didn’t have time for frivolous thoughts like weddings.House Ordelia would end with her after all.What was the point of dreaming of something that couldn’t be?
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Girl who Never Thought she'd be a Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madampringle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madampringle/gifts).



> Written as a gift fic to MadamPringle cause we were both commiserating over not getting into a zine.
> 
> I've already shared it with her on Discord but I still wanted this officially published.

Like a lot of little girls, Lysithea used to dream of her wedding.

Admittedly she was more interested in all the possible cakes and pastries rather than, you know, her groom.

But she still thought about it.

Her siblings and cousins happily played along with her

There was even a time where they all got in trouble with a neighboring noble because they plucked some flowers from their garden so Lysithea could have a pretend bouquet.

But despite that, she still looked back on those days with fondness. Of her eldest cousin letting her borrow a toy to play the groom, of two of her brothers coming up with the strangest and most creative cake recipes, and of one of her sister’s drawing what her dress and veil would look like.

Then came that horrible day.

Then came the crying.

The screaming.

The needles and knives and blood.

Lysithea didn’t have time for frivolous thoughts like weddings after that.

House Ordelia would end with her after all.

What was the point of dreaming of something that couldn’t be?

At the Officer’s Academy, it felt like so many of her peers were less interested in actually learning and just looking for a wife or husband. Every so often, Lysithea had to remind herself of her unique circumstances. Not that she could tell others about them.

Then there was Lorenz…

Lorenz just wouldn’t leave her alone. Every chance he got, he’d approach her and try to talk about the future of House Ordelia and the Alliance. Honestly Lysithea almost wished he was just trying to propose to her or ask her about dinner.

At least then she could just outright reject him and not have to come up with any potential excuse to not talk about “the future.”

And that was how it was… until Edelgard declared war and the Professor disappeared.

Lysithea spent the next five years taking care of her parents, ready for any day to be her last.

Even if she did catch herself looking out at her neighbor’s flower garden every so often.

Soon she reunited with the rest of the Golden Deer on what would have been the day of the Millennium Festival and the Professor even came back as well. With that she was determined to see this to the end.

If the last thing Lysithea would do is bring this war to an end and give her parents a peaceful life. It will have been worth it.

For months and months on end, Lysithea fought and studied.

But in between the battles, she let herself be open to others, making amends to those she had snapped at in the past, and telling the truth.

Then there was Lorenz…

At first, she wondered if telling him about her shortened lifespan was a mistake, what with his fussing and meddling. But then one day he said some things that seemed to ring in her head all day.

_ “How can you be so certain your lifespan is shortened, anyway? I do not know who decided that, but consider me skeptical.” _

_ “Even in an otherwise perfect future, I still cannot see a happy life for myself without you in it.” _

_ “You know I will always care for you!” _

That night, for the first time in years, Lysithea found herself dreaming of bells and flowers and lace.

After the war ended, Lysithea renounced her claims of nobility and moved to a small cabin away from the capitol and the other bustling cities with her parents to spend how much time she had left with them.

Until a few years later on a warm summer day when she heard a knock on the door. She was greeted by Lorenz along with Professor. Hanneman and Linhardt. 

Lorenz took her hands and excitedly exclaimed that Hanneman and Linhardt believed they had found a way to save her.

And with that, the girl who had long accepted her death....

The girl who thought she’d never be a bride…

...Cried in the arms of the man she loved.

Lysithea did not walk down the aisle in white. She was afraid of looking more sickly and pale in white. Instead her gown and veil were more of a light lilac color. Flowers adorned her head and throughout the dress, just as she remembered her sister drawing. While not from the same garden, her bouquet was filled with the flowers she once picked. As she walked with her father, she could smell the various pasties and treats and cake that awaited her after the ceremony.

Just as she dreamed…

But this time, the groom was not a little wooden soldier toy. 

But a real hero.

As she smiles up at Lorenz, his eyes full of warmth, she remembers what he said to her so long ago…

_ “So let us walk, side by side, toward a future together.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ or on twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
